The Switching of a Princess
by stargirl5
Summary: All hope rests on a single princess. With an enemy in the shadows, and prophecies laying the future and creating chaos, switching the princess will have it's effects.
1. Prologue

__

Two weeks after the twin moon princess' were born, the one Princess Serenity was stolen in the night. Quietly the member's of the moon council are called to a secret emergency meeting and discuss the turn of events. The prophicised princess of peace- gone? The outcome would be terrible when the people found out. Coming to the conclusion to the answer of the problem, they agreed to say that it was Persaphone, Serenity's identical twin sister, who was stolen. Persaphone wasn't as important, not enough to cause trouble. Giving an oath of secrecy that the information was never to leave that room, they departed. Sixteen years later, the spoiled princess is assassinated, and once again they find themselves faced with the same situation, but there was no way out of it this time...or maybe there was... Seeing the mysterious orphan girl who looked remarkably like their princess, the answer was all to clear. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

The Switching of a Princess 

PROLOGUE

By Star

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Revising the prologue a bit and uploading some new chapters. :) Enjoy! star

* * * 

Sun gleamed through the curtains of the surrounding trees, water from fountains flowing. Two toddlers padded happily through the soft grass that enveloped them, tiny white flowers tickling their arms and backs. Both boasted a sunny mop of curling blonde hair and wide blue eyes seeming to overtake their cherubic faces. One giggled and begun chasing a butterfly, short hands eager for the beautiful fluttering thing in the air.

"Serenity, Persaphone, not too far off!" called an elegant woman with a smile. Silver hair draped back into dual buns and poured a fountain of hair in streams down her side, twirling into her white ornate dress. 

"Your majesty?" questioned a woman by her side with a curling wave of black hair. "Would you like me to go get them?"

The Queen brushed her offer aside. "No Luna, they'll be fine. Just as long as we keep them in sight." Her lavender eyes smiled joyously at the two little ones, the pride and love of a mother shining in their depths. "Oh look," she laughed," Serenity is chasing a butterfly."

Luna smiled by her side. "She is a joy, My Queen." 

"Oh Luna, I wish Nikolas could see them now. How much they've grown in a year."

"He will be arriving within a few days," Luna reminded, not that she believed the Queen could forget.

"I know." And a smile rested on the Queen's face throughout the day that drifted by with fragrant breezes and rippling fields of flowers. All seasons were kind the moon's beauty, but there was something in the spring that lightened her heart. Duties still needed to be done, but she had no resentment to them. There was too much joy in her life to hold resentment. The main resource being the two year olds exploring the field with wide blue eyes. Their eyes were like their fathers, just as their golden locks of hair. 

They could hardly talk yet, but she knew she would love them forever. And her little Serenity would be the heir of the kingdom. The Queen refused to let the prophecy of the toddler rule her daughter's young life. Serenity would be raised as normal as much any princess could be. She could feel it like sunshine in her bones. Serenity would be even a better Queen then she. For Serenity would one day accomplish what no other Lunarian Queen had; victory over the Dark Kingdom.

Later, the Queen Serenity I would hold this timeless day close to her heart. For little did she know that it would be the last she would see of Serenity.

* * *

A lone hooded figure made its way around the outskirts of the majestic palace; keeping within the shadows as if apart of them. If carefully observed one could detect a pair of eyes the color of rubies and whispery strands of hair the color of the darkest green pine needle that existed in the surrounding trees. Its body held curves of that of a woman, and her skin was a dark olive tan.

The night's cool air was thick with moisture, and a light breeze swept through out the Lunarian Kingdom, causing small ripples to grace the top of two blue pools of water, each reaching almost a mile wide. The familiar light of the green and blue planet that hung in the starry sky glowed peacefully down across the palace grounds. Large marble columns, alabaster archways, sculptured fountains, and other grand structures accented the ivory colored palace. The palace itself stood tall, one of its elegant ballrooms' ceiling looming high above the floor at sixty-feet.

Other than the casual guards that were located throughout the area, the place seemed deserted of people as they slept soundlessly in their beds; unaware of the of the mysterious woman that crept silently within the shadows outside. Among those that quietly slept were the royal family themselves. 

As the woman continued to slip by two guards, it was the two toddler princesses who were consuming the thoughts of her mind. Or more precisely, Serenity, the girl of century old prophecies, was the center of the woman's thoughts. The little golden-haired princess was after all, the reason she was there. 

Stopping, her eyes traveled up to the balcony she was now under. It was not even five feet above the ground. In one graceful leap the woman stood on the marble balcony. Smooth silk curtains that hung from the entrance to the room billowed in the breeze. Stepping into the large room, the woman's eyes gazed around. The room's ceiling reached high at twenty feet; 

Dancing bears, singing angels, roses, lily's, winged horses, and so much more enchanting designs and scenes where painted 

within it's dome shape. No expense was spared in making the room, even down to the smallest detail was done with perfection; intricately engraved designs of gold and silver decorating the walls and furniture. Even the rug that covered the marble floor was worth in itself a small fortune. 

Everything in the room was centered around two silver and golden laced cribs. Walking up to one, the woman gazed at the small sleeping child that laid within it. Gently touching the toddler's cheek she soon found herself looking into the glittering blue eyes of Princess Serenity. Gingerly, the woman collected the child into her arms, smiling sadly as Serenity yawned and slowly closed her tired eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep within the stranger's arms, a small hand curling over the woman's cloak. 

The woman wrapped the princess up within the soft silk lavender blanket from within the crib. Her footsteps echoing lightly 

throughout the room as her form disappeared through the silk waves of the curtains that covered the way to the balcony. Only her faint shadowed figure could be seen until it too slowly faded away from view...

Tension filled the room, it's silence deathening as the occupants waited anxiously for the head administer to speak. In order for Cilas to call an emergency meeting for the council members at such an ungodly hour, the reason must be of great importance. So they waited with their silent questions, the dim light continuing to flicker across the dark room, dancing across their features. "The Princess Serenity has been kidnapped...most likely dead by now, I presume." The low voice sounded with authority throughout the tension filled room. Cilas' gaze traveled about the round table, silently taking in the gasps and horrified faces of the council members. 

"If any of you do not realize the importance of this, let me remind you that for almost a century now it has been known of a moon princess who shall rise and will bring the ultimate peace to the silver millennium. Wiping out the darkness that continues to shadow our happiness, she will lead us into this new era of light. It was said that when the sun and the moon joined together the first new light will be this hope; translated it would mean when King Johnathon of the Sun Kingdom and the Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom join together, their first born daughter will be this legendary princess. Serenity, as you should know...was the first born." Stopping a moment Cilas made sure everyone's eyes were on him before asking his question, "What do you think will happen when the people find out that the princess is no longer?"

"Surely there will be chaos among them," exclaimed one of the men. 

"Riots will start!" The room continued to erupt with all of the terrible outcomes that the situation could easily lead to. 

Cilas leaned back in his chair, looking extremely relaxed and indifferent in the situation if not for the intensity that shone in 

his eyes. The discussion of the members' had swerved towards more important matters; how to avoid the disastrous outcome. All their arguing, ponderings, and suggestions swept easily past Cilas' ears, but out of all of the blurred commotion one single comment broke through the barrier around Cilas and resounded in his mind as it seemed to echo above the others. 'Too bad it wasn't Persaphone.' Such a simple phrase yet it was the cause that jeered his thoughts into one direction. Silencing them with a simple gesture, Cilas turned to the man who had spoken. 

"Crays, repeat what you just said." Crays looked at Cilas unsure. 

"I was only commenting that it would have been better if it was Persaphone who was stolen, and not Serenity." 

Cilas looked thoughtful a moment before commenting, "You know, I don't really see why not." 

Crays looked at Cilas with pure confusion along with the other members before voicing the thoughts that occupied all of them. "I'm afraid I'm not following to what you mean." 

Cila's thoughts were running wild, the solution to the situation seemed almost too simple. "I mean, that why couldn't have the captor have stolen Persaphone and not Serenity." Cilas knew they still didn't understand his implications from their blank looks. Sighing he continued, "Serenity and Persaphone are identical in almost every way, it would have been an easily made mistake to steal the wrong princess. All we must do is simply say that it was Persaphone who was stolen. No one will have 

cause to not believe us, for it is only understandable that whoever it was to make that mistake. As long as the Princess Serenity is still safe, the people won't mind the absence of Persaphone."

It was a perfectly logical solution. It was very simple, yet it could save everything. After going into a minor discussion on 

how to go about it, they were all ready to depart, satisfied that everything would work out. "There is just one more thing before we separate. Any knowledge of this meeting or what it contains, is to be strictly secret. What we discussed is to never leave this room, do I make myself clear?" Satisfied with their solemn nods and murmured agreement, he dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Sighing, Cilas gently massaged his temples. "Tell me, did I do the right thing?" he asked out loud. 

A voice answered from in back of him. "Yes, I believe that it is the best solution." 

Cilas nodded, slightly reassured by the answer. "How is Luna taking all this?" he asked to the figure in the shadows. 

"Not very well I'm afraid. She was quite attached to the little princess. When she went in as regular to check the twins before she went to bed, she was greatly distressed at finding Serenity gone." 

Cilas took this in sadly. "You will relay the meeting to her, of course. She must understand how important this is. She is a good friend of her Majesty, and she mustn't tell her about this." 

The figure in the shadows nodded. "She will not like the idea, but I know she will consent to it. And don't worry, everything will be all right." Cilas stared unseeingly to some point in the room. 

"Oh Artemis, my friend, if only I could believe that..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

luv n' God bless!!^.~ Star * * * * 

__

[ VioletAttitude.homestead.com ]


	2. Chapter One

****

_____________________________________________________________

The Switching of a Princess

Chapter One

__

by stargirl

****

_____________________________________________________________

__

Birds cooed, delicate blossoms flutterering to the ground. 

Sunlight spread over the awakening kingdom, beams of yellow light streaking in breathtaking waves through trees and columns, collecting and haloeing around proud marble statues. It flooded past mountounous marble pillars and throughout the Shai' Cathrdrun, the sector of the Lunarian palace renown for its architecture, designed to awe and inspire as it merged and entwined with gardens, gardens so earthereal and revered that all knew of them, yet few had laid eyes on their glory. Vines dotted with pixie like flowers draped over fountains and curved walls, birds' soft morning songs touching the sounds of waterfalls and fountains. The Shai' Cathrdrun stretched endlessly into the sky with grand columns, as if made for the giants of old and making any one who entered feel the size of a silver mouse. 

The beauty of the land, the palace, the cathedral silence, all could calm even the most worn and stressed.

"Get out, get out, GET OUT NOW!"

The shrill scream knifed through the morning. Servants and and monarchs alike did not even bother to flinch at the noise for the Princess' fits were common and their ears had grown accustomed to her ravings. They gave their weary sighs and kept to their business. 

The princess was a beauty; long golden hair and sparkling eyes that radiated as if features from an angel. Yes, no one could say she was not breathtaking. It was the vainness locked inside her that made people turn away. The coy air in every smooth movement she made. The fire she leashed on anyone who crossed or upset her.

Serenity Roeselyn Peacecraft II was definitely not what the people of the moon had pictured as their savior, but there was absolutely nothing they could do…

* * *

"Hello Mother," the young beauty greeted as she strode into the room, not even sparing a glance to the Queen. Hair, soft and golden, streamed elegantly down from twin buns, swirling around the silky and clinging waves of her lavender dress. Sooty eyelashes drooped lazily over blue orbs as she gazed into the mirror and applied a coat of pink onto beautifully formed lips. 

"Serenity, I-"

"Did you find out if Prince Endymion was coming?" she cut her mother off as she whirled around. 

The queen sighed in frustration as she shut her eyes. "Yes, he will be there. Now Serenity, when you arrive at Jupiter, _please_ be civil."

"I am always civil," Serenity laughed. "I've surely had enough lessons on it to be able to teach it myself."

"Face it, my daughter. You are rude, outspoken, inconsiderate-"

"I am a princess. What may I ask do you expect?" The corner of Serenity's lips curled in amusement. Not bothering to wait for a reply, she turned on her heels and glided out of the room, delicate chin lifted as proudly as always. 

The swift and sure steps resounded within the corridor from clicking high heels. She held back a laugh as servants and council members alike stumbled to get out of her path. She was in quite good spirits. Her dress from Saturn was finally finished and was stunning on her and Endymion would be at the annual ball on Jupiter. Perfect. Her lip twisted in satisfaction as she stopped and reached soft and manicured hands to push open the doors to her chambers. There was much to be done.

* * *

The Lunar's Royal spacecraft was famous for its rich interior and windows, made by a special glass, that were spread far and wide in breathtaking views of the celestial surroundings; Star clusters, pink and purple hued Nebulas, all surrounded by dozens of silver specs shining gloriously in the black satiny cloak. But she took this in with only a dull glance as she shifted in the cushioned seat. 

"Must you fidget so?" sighed a voice to her right.

Serenity lounged back in her seat. "I am bored," she let out flatly.

"It has not even been half of an hour."

Serenity's lazy blue eyes drifted over to the woman beside her. As her mother's dear friend and advisor, Luna Delacrea had been sent to accompany her to the Jupitarien Ball. To keep her from making a bad impression for the moon, most likely.

Dark ebony hair fell in long waves over the woman's slim but stately posture, certain waterfalling strands an older gray. Emerald cat eyes that had been so distracted by subtle movements seemed to gleam at the rough textured paper that she scribbled on with a dainty feathered pen. 

Luna's features were sharp, her cheeks as always seeming to be hallowed with fatigue but holding a forced strain. Serenity's mother had once told her that Luna had not always kept to herself, that the woman was once very gentle and full of joy. The queen's voice had become soft and longing as she told of her friend sixteen years before. How that when Serenity and Persaphone were born, she had bustled around them like she was their grandmother. "It was strange…" her mother had murmured. "I had always thought that she was more attached to 'you,' but when Persaphone was murdered… She was so devastated… and has never been quite the same again." 

Serenity had only flipped her hair with disinterest until her mother left her room. She had always given Luna a hard time, ever since she was a child. Very few times had she felt regret for torturing the woman and even fewer times had they decently talked to one another. She rolled her eyes. Surely it wasn't such a loss. Unfortunately though, the woman was her only companion besides the pilots and operators of the ship and few gaurds. "So, how's your Arti doing?" she said in a casual tone. 

Luna looked up to the slanted silver wall in front of them, agitation marring her features. "Please refrain from calling Artimas that. It is disrespectful, Serenity. Not that I expect you to care." She muttered the last phrase as returned to her work.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "I am sorry," she said, trying to keep the mocking touch at bay, "How is 'Artimas' doing?"

Emerald eyes and a slender hand stopped. She had not expected the princess to make means for a conversation. "Artimas is fine." She kept her eyes onto her hands, waiting to see if Serenity would pursue any further... 

"He and my father are returning from Celtic in a few days --- correct?"

"That is correct." Luna laid down her pen, giving in. "According to your father when he contacted us the other day, the Celtians have agreed to help, should there be an attack."

"Like I care about that," Serenity snorted.

Luna's eyes narrowed. "You should. We have been walking on eggshells for almost three millenniums and it is only growing. According to the eye of Lunaria, it will not be long until the Dark Kingdom decide to arise."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "You obssess over it way to much, dear Luna." 

Luna stared at the golden girl next to her, eyes old and weary. The girl wasn't worth it. It was hard enough still being tormented by a night so long ago, and knowing that the one hope of the kingdom might truly be lost, but here… the princess who everyone believed to be their saviour, was not only a fake, but didn't even give a batting worry to the matter. Luna's lids drooped as she looked back to the letter she was writing, the scripted words blurred in her vision. Could everything truly be lost? 

* * *

Deep in the creases of the universe, past twisted giant stone walls of a dark monstrous kingdom, a woman smiled. A smile that very much matched her surroundings. She let out a cool breath through blood red lips that contrasted to her pale demonish skin and laughed in her throat. 

"Queen Beryl," a voice addressed her, echoing off the black and curving walls. 

She turned, her long fingernails sifting idly through her auburn locks. "Gareth. You bring me good news?" she sung softly, looking past the soldier. 

"Yes, your magesty. We have a warrior there waiting, and the princess will arrive within the hour."

"Wonderful," Beryl murmured. "Wonderful…" She turned away from the man in dismissal, crimson eyes gleaming in the dark. 

* * *

Serenity rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that day; a still proud figure among prancing peacocks of the ball, lazily sipping at the stinging and sweet wine. 

Jupiter was a horrid place. With due reluctance, she had to approve of the giant palace that rivaled the hight of her own, but heavens, it was a savage place outside! Everything overgrown, you could hardly walk anywhere. And the weather! She had to grit her teeth at the disturbing sounds of thunder that were constant in the distance and still easily heard over the commotion and lilting string orchestra inside. 

Worst of all, it was dull. 

Annoyed, she turned around, setting her wine glass on a servants tray as she walked toward the group of four princesses; Princess Lita Graiel of the savage Jupiter, Amiee K'linra of the dreary Mercury, Rei Deshield of the desert-like Mars, and Mina Aroura of, actually, Venus was quite pleasant. Goddess, she really was bored to go to measures such as these. Cracking on a smile, she faced the four. "Hello. Marvelous ball Lita. I'm so sorry that my mother could not come." 

The princess Lita looked up at her with blank green eyes before nodding with a polite smile as the other three murmured their subdued greetings as well.

My, it must be terrible to be so tall, Serenity thought with pity as she looked at the brown haired princess. Oh well. "Oh Lita, how can you possibly stand all this thundering?" she asked with a giggle. "It's atrocious."

The girl blinked, Serenity aknowledging the slight tightening of her lips. "You get use to it. I rather enjoy it myself."

"Well, I don't think I could ever get use to it." She turned to the mouse like Aimee K'linra. The slight girl with short dark blue hair looked so soft and frail. Poor thing. "What about your planet, K'linra? I heard that it rains all the time there! Doesn't that blue dreary atmosphere get depressing?" 

K'linra looked quite struck, blue eyes glazed over. The sight was quite adoring, really. Serenity quirked her head, trying to catch the girl's quiet voice.

"It's… It's because of the atmospheric forcefield around our planet. It's given a reaction to the weathering. It never thunders or anything though. I've studied it for quite some time, it's really a unique aspect of Mercury…"

Serenity laughed. "Unique isn't quite how I would put it. But really, dear, you musn't study so much. It isn't right. It creates social outcasts." 

The girl was looking down now. Really, all she did was give some friendly advice. She glanced towards the tight expression of Aroura and fisted hands at her sides. "I must say Aoroura, that is a marvelous dress! I could __never__ wear yellow, but it just suits you so well." She smiled with wide blue eyes. 

The girl visably gritted her teeth, but didn't respond.

The marsian princess was looking quite fiery as well. Serenity smiled. 

Little Aimee spoke up, gaze somewhere in the crowd. "Lita look, Nephlite is here," she smiled.

Serenity watched the tall girl sharply turn her head, eyes softening. 

She rose an eyebrow with a glance at the man in the crowd who waved with a smile at Lita. Cute, but not a chance. She turned to Lita. "Don't tell me the rumors are true?" she exclaimed. "A __gaurd__?" 

"What about it?" Lita stepped forward, but Serenity just tilted her head, still managing to look superior. 

"It's disgusting, really, Princess Lita. How can your father possibly approve? Isn't it embarrassing?"

Rei looked away with fisted hands. It was Mina who clutched Lita's arm, preventing the girl from lunging at Serenity. Not that she actually would try anything, Serenity mused. 

"Lita, it's not worth it," the blonde murmured.

Serenity raised a slim brow at the taller girl. 

Mina continued with a soft voice. "Why don't you go and meet Nephlite? Bring him some of those trumpets from that new recipe you made."

Lita had seemed to calm down but Serenity shook her head and laughed. "It's true that you _cook_ as well?"

"What about me cooking?" Lita ground out. 

Serenity shrugged dantily. "It is Ludicrous for a Princess to do such a thing. It's just well… pathetic. Really, I personally don't eat anything that isn't from my personal cook. Lec'rendo, he's a genius..." Serenity's eyes began to stray to a man in the crowd, her voice trailing. She turned back to the four princesses. "As much as I would love to stay and chat, I must excuse myself."

He finally arrived. Maybe this wouldn't be so boring afterall. Serenity grinned inwardly, gleaming eyes latching onto the man. His ebony hair fell in silky and dangerous waves over those equisite blue eyes. Firm mouth, tall, and a well-built body under royal clothes. The Earth Prince. The grin spread to her lips. 

"Endymion!" she greeted sulkily, sweeping in front of him. "I didn't realize you were coming."

He blinked at her with a cool expression, finally giving a curt bow. "Princess." 

"It's so loud in here. Can we not go into a quieter room?" she requested with innocent gestures and wide eyes. 

She watched his jaw stiffen, but kept her face the same, biting her cushiony pink lip. He nodded, letting her lay her arms over his and walk with him into one of the enormous and dark corridors. She sighed. "Everythings so damp and gothic here."

"It's a style used by the anchients of their race. It's part of their culture," Endymion said without emotion. 

She sighed. Time to work her magic. "Endymion…" she let her voice trail off as she moved in front of him. Her hand crept up his chest, and without waiting, she stepped up on her toes and started kissing him, purposely slow and rythmic. 

He responded like a statue, not that she minded much. He would warm up to her sooner or later. But then he stepped back, slipping away from her arms. "Endymion," she admonished softly. "Tell me, do you not think me beautiful?" She waited for a moment, tongue slipping across the back of her lip. 

She knew very well what he was looking at. She was the most beautiful across the celestial's, the vision of her even rivaling her mother's. She had always been told as much, not that she needed to be told. It was in their very eyes. He was staring at the golden strands of hair that swept to the sides of her head in jeweled buns, sweeping like dual gold waterfalls to the ground, at her soft porcelin skin, at her crystal eyes that peered from a rim of black lashes… at the softly clinging gown that swept across her slim curvous body. Yes, she knew what he was looking at. A smile began forming on her lips as he looked back to her eyes. 

"No."

Her mouth dropped, eyes instantly changed into blue fireballs as he walked away. She gritted her pearly white teeth. "And yet you are marrying me," she taunted to his back. "Sooner or later, we will be together. So why act like you are repulsed by me?" 

His head had tilted slightly to the right as she spoke, but now returned straight a head, his boots sounding emptily in the corridors until dissappearing in the distance. 

A gruff screach left Serenity's lips as she whirled around, staring daggers into the darkness that was barely touched by the dim torches. This place made her disgusted. Her brow furrowed, trim nails digging into her palms as she raged through the corridor. She was going home NOW. Luna could stay in the wretched place. Where the hell was the guard that led them from the spacecraft? Her eyes darkened at the thought of going through that savage forrest again. 

She whipped around the corner. 

A scream locked in her throat as a figure raised a glinting knife. 

* * *

Luna's hand trembled furiously against her mouth. Her stomach gurgled at the twisted and mutilated body of a once beautiful and proud princess. Once entrancing eyes now held a glazed look that they never had before, frozen in time as they stared to the inky ceiling of the corridor.

Her body went limp against one of the three Lunarian gaurds that had come with them. "Awaiting your orders," the man said softly. 

She sighed, turning her head away to gather her thoughs. Her voice shook. "Do---do not tell anyone… yet, understand? No one is… to know… until I speak with Artimas."

The gaurds went silently to work, wrapping the body with a trained blankness.

Luna leaned against the wall, face lifted to the fathomless ceiling. Her pulse beat noticibly on the crevice of her neck, throughout her rushing blood, in her head. Oh Selene…

On the spacecraft, sitting in the front chair, her whole body was wracked with trembles. She squeezed her eyes, trying to fight the image. "Oh, Persaphone," she murmured softly to herself. The girl hadn't even known. 

Truly vain and rotten, but still only seventeen… Only seventeen. 

Luna's eyes burned, her arms crossed, slender fingers clawing at her sides.

A steady line of beeps dotted the air before a click and a voice. "Luna."

Her weary head shot instantly to the screen before her, eyes softening with tears. There was an image of a tall beauitufl man with long silver hair. "Oh Artimas," she cried.

His brow furrowed. "Luna, what's wrong?"

A sob escaped her throat. "She's dead!"

Artimas's crimson eyes widened, voice sharp. "What? Who? One of the princesses?

"No! Persaphone!" She ducked her head, ashamed at her outburst. "Oh Artimas, what are we to do? I---I told the guards to be quiet, but what are we to do?"

She looked up with pleading hazel eyes… only to find his face scrunched in confusion. "Don't tell me you didn't understand what I just said!"

Artimas shook his head with a thoughtful expression. "No… it's just that. Luna, Serenity---_Persaphone_----is _HERE_, on the moon. She was found in the garden an hour ago. The gaurds assumed that she had one of the Jupiter shuttles bring her home."

"What?" Luna gasped. Her eyes blurred, unseeing as her pulse quickend. But.. she saw. She saw Persaphone… blood streaking her… her body. Persaphone was dead… so how could it be possible?

"What?" Luna gasped. Her eyes blurred, unseeing as her pulse 

quickend. But.. she saw. She saw Persaphone... blood streaking 

her... her body. 

Persaphone was dead... so how could it… 

...be possible?

……………….._How?_

* * *


	3. Chapter Two

The Switching of a Princess

CHAPTER TWO

By Star

__

Okay, chapter two for you to enjoy! Thankyou everyone for the wonderful reviews! :) Eh..... I lost the different beginnings I wrote for this chapter THREE times. Accident deletions, the where and the heck did it go's? I haven't been myself to rewrite the beginning and come on, this chapter is 9 pages! It doesn't need to be longer. So hopefully where I begin it isn't too confusing, if it sometime later one I might write it. I'm now going to focus on our dear (REAL) Serenity. Basically she lives in a children's home. Enjoy! Chapter three will be up sometime soon.

Serena glanced down to the grass and mulch, pulling her legs up close to wrap her arms around them. "I bet it would feel like being in heaven." She stared off into the sky swathed with pink and yellow and blue that drifted over the towering pine trees, as if the place she saw was right there within hands reach. Yes… all she required was wings to fly there. That seemed to be the whole problem. 

"It's probably not all that great." Sammy leaned back on the tree stump, squinting up at the sky before returning his gaze to the chunk of wood in his hands and making a sculpturing sweep with his knife. "How amazing can it be when barely anyone goes there? It's probably an overgrown mess."

Serena frowned, looking back to him. "No. I'm sure it's not. I doubt I can even imagine how it truly is." She peeked at the carving. "What are you making?"

A grin playing at his lips, he held up the object and Serena's eyes widened. It was the best she had ever seen him do. The soft would boasted the small curves and dents of a woman…no, an angel. The wings form spread out and mingled with some sort of rose bush, a few of the features already completed in detail. Sammy flipped it in his slender hands, studying it himself. 

Serena shook her head. "It's beautiful."

Sammy shrugged, the slight nod and gleam in his eyes the only evidence of his agreement. 

"It really is. Are you going to sell it?" she inquired. 

"Might." He positioned the point of the knife, further detailing the feathers of the wooden wings with an ease she couldn't quite believe.

"Oh, say you won't!" She slipped off of the log, creeping over the soft grass to Sammy's side, eyes set on the figurine. 

Sammy peered at her through his rusty-colored bangs. "You really like it that much, Sere?"

Serena promptly nodded. "It's amazing."

Sammy shifted to face her, a smile playing at his lips as he made a wave of the figurine. "I'll tell you what…"

Serena sat back on her heels, clear blue eyes apt in attention.

"If you do something… I'll give this to you when I'm finished." His smile widened.

Serena bit her lip, brow furrowing as she observed the person she felt she could call family. She should probably walk away and blow off whatever scheme she saw shining in his green eyes… but, he was serious about giving her the angel figuring. Maybe his requirement in the deal would be worth it. "What?"

Sammy just smiled. A bird cooed in the rustling trees. A calmness stood in the area. He looked above the trees to the sky, Serena drawing her gaze to the same location.

"Here's the deal," he began, gaze still lifted to the sky as Serena returned hers to look at him. "I'm getting tired hearing your dreams of seeing the Shai' Cath'drum."

Serena's brow furrowed. "You want me to keep quiet about it, you're saying? I don't think I could-"

"No." Sammy looked to her and said with the same simplicity of their surroundings, "I want you to go there."

"What?" Serena exclaimed, mind twirling. It was preposterous, but oh how much she "did" wish to go… She shook her head. "You didn't have any of the drinks that Laedar was handing out at the festival, did you? Maman warned you not too---"

Sammy shook his head with a smile. "No. I'm perfectly serious."

Her lips dropped open. "But you can't be! You know I can't go there. It's forbidden… why," she looked to her lap, mind still incredulous. "You know it could mean death."

"Only if you are caught," Sammy pointed out.

"Which I would be!" she snapped. But what if she wasn't? She could actually '_see'_ the Shai' Cathrdrun. 

"Think, Serena. Barely anyone is allowed in except the royals themselves. The Princess is on Jupiter and the Queen is so wrapped up that she hardly visits it. It's an empty paradise waiting for someone to appreciate it, don't you believe?" He grinned at the turmoil that crept into Serena's eyes. 

Serena turned her head, tucking in a breath before rising. "If Maman heard you she'd tell you to bite your tongue. I refuse. It is far too impossible." Visions of an eden that conjured in her mind betrayed her words, the longing bursting within her. She cast a despairing look over the trees.

Pulling her gaze away with a determined lift of her chin, she headed off, stopping though not looking back at Sammy's call.

"Near the North end. It'd be easiest to enter there. I'll cover for you for Maman."

"I'm not going," she said before continuing into the shrubbery. She wasn't. It would be insane to.

* * *

It was outrageous. The whole blasted… tempting idea. Serena groaned to herself, torn between thoughts as she had, much to her bewilderment, found herself on the outskirts of the Shai' Cathrdrun. 

Damn that Sammy for putting such an idea in her head!

Her arms crept around her as she paced amid the softly hued grass, curious blue eyes averting to and from the stone entrance. Not a grand entrance by far, but surely a discreet path with not a guard in sight and only vines with periwinkle flowers creeping around the archway, innocently beckoning her into its paradise. How could such cute flowers, naught but the size of her thumbnail lure her to what must be her ruin?

Fearing for her mind, Serena leaned against the wall, shutting her eyes and taking a calming breath of air… which so carried the scent of flowers from within the forbidden eden. She cracked her eyes open, the morose blue peeking to spy the tangling weeds, rotting wood, and plain trees. It was all she had ever known.

Oh, what it must feel like to be surrounded by flowers! To see the statues of great artists and walk the grand structure, seeing man's masterpiece merging into natures pride.

Perhaps… she was making too great a deal of the danger. True enough that the penalty could be death if found out, but how likely would that be? 

She bit her lip, unable to contain the flutter within her. Desperation drew on her weary mind. What to do?

Her mind said one thing, and her heart yet another. How could two parts of her be so strongly against the other!

But wasn't it Selene herself, the revered Queen of the past, who said to follow the heart? Though in all of her words of wisdom, there was surely one who said to honor the laws of the land, to abide by the rulers that cared for them. 

At this rate, she would never decide. 

A sound made her jump, and she looked to see a demure white cat sit before her amongst the twigs and weeds. With a meow, as if in greeting, the cat stared at her with odd silver eyes before taking to the task of licking it's paw.

Her heart settling with her nerves, a smile spread Serena's lips as she let out a breath. What a lovely cat it was. Elegant as ever there were one. "Hello," she murmured to it, walking delicately towards the white creature. Would it run away?

Sinking on her knees before the cat she watched as it set down it's paw---which she had found spotless before the thing felt deemed to groom it---and simply stare at her. It perked it's head when she stretched out her hand but didn't move. "You are a beauty," Serena said as she petted it, marveling at the plush white tuffs of fur. Surely it was the finest fur on any animal that she had encountered, it even rivaled the fur of the mink Sammy had caught not even two summers ago. 

The cat swished its tail and rose to sniff her before slipping by her in a white streak. Serena turned, taken aback to see that it had stopped under the archway, sitting content on the stone patterned floor. 

"Do not tell me that you wish for me to go in?" Serena cried with a soft smile. Imagine a cat being the deciding factor! It simply stared at her, swishing it's tale. "Well is that a yes or a no?" She laughed to herself. What a merry jest she was making of herself. But really… if she wasn't in the right of mind she would believe the cat really _did_ wish her to enter. 

The thought played in her mind, the cat staying put all the while. Curious to see it's reaction, she walked to the entrance where it sat. Immediately it stood up and walked a small distance into the corridor, sitting back done in a splash of honey light that streamed from a hole above. Its eyes were most undoubtedly trained on her.

Serena bit her lip. The exquisite cat really did seem set on her following it in. What an odd happening… She set her eyes on the cat. "You wouldn't lead me into dangers way, now would you?" She sighed at its responsive stare and with only the slightest hesitation, walked in as well. 

The cat moved, pattering its dainty paws at a soft pace. It didn't stop, as if knowing she had made her decision to follow it. And with wonderment, she did.

It was a plain stone corridor, not the highest, but spacious enough. Splashes of the buttery yellow light on the weed dotted ground came from cracks above, and simple vines with tiny flowers hung on its walls.

She weaved through the passage ways, obediently following the cat. A light fluttery feeling rose within her. She could hear water trickling not far off. 

Up ahead the cat stopped, staring out at an area she couldn't yet see. Where it stood though, she surmised the one side of the corridor had gone, sturdy pillars holding it up instead. Light washed the floor of the open area.

She picked up her pace, slowing back down as she reached the end of the left wall. What she spied caught her breath, and the white cat stood forgotten at her feet. Hordes of sweeping flowers greeted her, nestled within all shades and figures of greenery. Trees loomed over head, placed as if purposely to aid in the beauty of its surroundings, allowing for the waning light just the right angles to grace the flowers. Birds cooed and chirped from unseen havens. 

Still trapped in awe and wonder, Serena walked into the open, eyes still taking the beauty in sweeping strides. A feeling bloated within her, threatening to burst---amazement, happiness, disbelief?---all combined.

She drifted to an expansive fountain. Its clear water flowed timelessly from various stone flowers that entwined around a life-sized maiden. An exquisite statue, the ivy that curled up and around its side made it even more intriguing a picture. 

Though… there was something peculiar of the face. She couldn't quite place it. Oh, nothing was wrong with it by far, it was the graven image of beauty, and yet... The face tilted up to the skies, smoothly carved lips slightly dropped open, eyelids drooped in serene wonder. Cheeks softly rounded, caving in to make a soft finely-structured face. 

Serena shook her head slowly, a light feeling conjuring in her stomach. She glanced down to the clear water, to her reflection. Her eyes took hold of her own rippling image, settling on her face. She glanced back to the face of the statue and back to her reflection. Her breath caught. 

The statue was of her.

Maybe not _her_, she reasoned, but every feature resembled her own. She stepped back with a dubious expression weighing on her face. An eerie wave slipped through her. Was she really in the Shai' Cathrdrun staring at a statue that could very well be of her?

The white cat jumped onto the frame of the fountain, sitting with its tail curling around its legs. It set its discerning silver eyes on her. What an odd cat it was! Serena thought, pulling her attention momentarily back on the animal. 

She stood there, calming the unease the statue on the fount had caused. Granted, the Shai' Cathrdrun unsettled her, what with the cat, the statue, and the mystical beauty that draped it thoroughly. But… it was a place that called to the soul, weaving its mysteries and beauty within a person. May all worries be forgotten if she entered this place with them. 

For a few moments, she breathed in the air, fresh and lined with all fragrances, treating her eyes to the sights the Shai' Cathrdrun gave. In the end, she found herself playing with another question. Shall she return to the forbidden eden?

She looked to the white cat, still content with staring at her. She nodded to it. "Yes, I think I will."

A thrill of excitement and wholeness seeped into her. To visit this place any time she wished! Slip into it as unseen as the cat. It must be worth the risk of being seen. She heard that even the princess only visited it occasionally. 

Without warning, the cat lifted it's head and darted away and she finally heard the men's voices. She looked up, startled, catching sight of two regally clad men. One all in white, from his suit dotted with medals and ornaments to his fair skin and fine silver hair that drifted down his back. They hadn't taken notice of her yet, but dare she run? Oh, how stupid she was! Would she even see Sammy or Maman or the orphanage again? 

She stepped back with a despairing cry as they turned their eyes to her, at startled as she had been.

The white man recovered first, hands clasped behind his back he faced her with curious gray eyes. "What are you doing here?"

It wasn't demanding. Possibly, he thought her to be someone who was allowed in the Shai' Cathrdrun? But if that was so, why ask why she was there? Oh bother, what a mess! She couldn't respond.

He continued, cocking his head to the right. "I thought you would still be on Jupiter. The ship hasn't returned, did you take one of the Jupitarian shuttles back home?"

Jupiter? Serena thought in bewilderment, only being able to stare in helpless silence at the man.

"I guess it does not matter." He turned to the other man. "Chills, we can discuss this matter at a later time." The man bowed and slipped away, leaving Serena gaping at the man.

What he said next lodged her heart in her throat.

"Come, I must take you to the Queen."

Serena's head spun fearfully as the man guided her out of the Shai' Cathrdrun and into the first few corridors. Her eyes darted around, unable to appreciate the high ceilings and rich draperies as her breaths came in short gasps. 

The Queen! Out of all the poppycock the man had been saying, that she understood! 

Was it so serious a crime for her to be taken right to the Queen? Heaven help her. 

Her distressed eyes turned back to the way they came and then to the man who stared indifferently ahead while keeping his fast pace and only lightly having his hand placed on her back. Did she have the bravery to run? She wondered and then bit her lip with a fluttering of her stomach. Better said, did she have the bravery to stay and face possible death?

In the deciding factor, she darted from the man, springing back down the corridor as fast as she could. 

The man turned, gaping as she ran. What the devil was she up to? Not wasting time, he ran after her. "Serenity, stop!"

Serena glanced back, despaired to see him following her. She focused ahead, furrowing her brow at the unfamiliar name. What was going on? Surely more then she believed, what with his nonsense! Still, best she escape before finding out and she hitched up her white laced skirts and sped up.

"Someone, stop her!" the man cried from behind. 

Serena gasped as an unnoticed guard took hold of her as she collided into him, seeming as surprised of doing it as she. She wriggled furiously, but the guard just turned questioning eyes ahead as the man of white arrived in a breathless state.

He cocked his silver head, eyes bewildered. "What the devil has gotten into you? Running as if the dark queen herself were after you!"

Serena simply turned in her imprisonment to him, after a few more minutes of words failing her she stumbled some out. "I promise I didn't mean to be in the garden! Please don't take me to the queen, I beg you!"

He shook his head at her. "Unless you fear sickness, which I'm beginning to wonder, your mother truly wished to see you when you arrived back home."

Serena paused, again not being able to respond to the man. Still warded in confusion she made no attempt to run as he nodded for the guard to let her go and began to guide her once more through the corridors. 

Was the palace truly insane? What nonsense did this man speak! Still afraid, but finding herself ever more confused, she kept silent, letting her thoughts whirl in intangible mixes.

A few moments later, the man nodded at two guards who opened guilded double doors and wound her inside.

She could scarcely comprehend the grand room which stretched like and open field and seemed as high as the sky, light pouring in from ceiling to floor windows, it was the sight of the Queen that struck her. A woman of silver hair swept up into the traditional buns and trails as all woman of Lunarian royalty, a delicate and yet commanding pale face, busying herself with whatever matters she discussed with the people scurrying around her. Elegant white robe hung around her body, materials of all kinds with embroidered gold threads and such tiny pearls. It was truly the Queen, she was standing in the same room as the _Queen_. The fear eased above her confusion as she froze in her spot.

The man beside her cleared his throat. "Your majesty, I found your daughter in the Shai' Cathrdrun."

The princess had returned? Serena wondered. Where was she? By the way he was speaking, it seemed he meant _her_. But that was preposterous! She cast her eyes to the Queen as the woman turned in one languid motion with a sigh upon her lips.

"Oh good, Serenity, you are back!" she breathed. "Thank you, Artimas for bringing her to me."

Serena glanced at the man called Artimas as he nodded. The Queen stepped forward, and much to her surprise, took hold of her arms and led her away.

"Now Serenity, there is much to be done before the first set of balls and celebrations. Your lessons will be dismissed temporarily---"

"Please, your majesty!" Serena stopped, staring up at the queen with pleading eyes. "I don't know what your are talking about, but I truly am sorry for being in the Shai' Cathrdrun."

The woman blinked her gray-blue eyes in confusion as she shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm not sure what you are talking about either. But never mind that for now." She lifted a hand to stop Serena from responding. "Like I said, much to be done. Right now I need you to go see the seamstresses, they must fit you for your dress. Uh—" The queen paused, as if just taking notice of Serena's garment, a simple white lace dress with one or two soft pink ribbons. A bit fashioned for a little girl, but it was the best dress she possessed… granted though that the hem of it was awfully soiled from her trek through the forest. The silver haired woman shook her head, seeming to decide not to comment. "No argument, go straight to it. They're waiting in your chambers." The Queen took a heaving sigh before sweeping away. 

Serena stood there numbly. No one else took notice of her. What happened? Definitely nothing she felt in power to comprehend. She shook her head, turning to walk carefully to the door, still fearing they made a mistake and would realize it before she escaped. The Artimas fellow cast her a strange glance before moving on, but other then that, no one stopped her from leaving the room. 

She shivered up at the two guards, tall looming figures that they were, and slipped by them, still somewhat amazed they didn't pounce on her and carry her off to some prison. She ventured down a cavernous corridor, and then another, and another, jumping at every sound. Her mind may be numb but her nerves surely weren't! She stared up to the far away ceiling, turning around, eyes slipping over everything surrounding her. 

The corridor she was in broke out into a room that stretched far. Surely if someone were stationed on the other end, they would appear a mere dot to her! She bit her lip, staring dubiously through the columns spread through the room. It would take her forever to find her way out. She turned toward the sound of trickling water, seeing a concave in the room where a fountain merged with the wall. Arms crept around herself against the cool air and she walked towards the fountain, sinking to the floor and curling besides it. Tears pricked her eyes as she peered above her arms that she had dug her face into. Oh how badly she wished to see Sammy, or even the sight of the strange white cat would comfort her. But not a sign of one person could be seen or heard, and with the simple sound of flowing water, she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep. 

Artimas stared at the flickering screen, studying the frail ebony haired woman with concern. 

She shook her head. "I'm telling you Artimas. She is _dead_," she murmured in apparent distress. Her hazel eyes set firmly on him. "I found her. Fallen in one of the corridors, blood covering her body. The guards wrapped her up. She's _dead_."

Luna's words were genuine. He couldn't doubt what she said. He leaned against the table with his arms, puzzled eyes faced down. And then his mind clicked, and he looked back up in wonder to Luna. "I found her in the Shai' Cathrdrun, Luna," he said. "But she was different. Bewildered, skittish. I couldn't understand her confusion. She acted as if she didn't know me. When I tried to bring her to the Queen, she ran from me! And her dress, it was simple lace and soiled around the hem… unrevealing, plain style." He shook his head, the answer clearing in his mind. 

Luna stared at him. "What does it mean?"

"It means we have a look a like on our hands. I swear she appeared just as Serenity, Persaphone, in every feature. Not even the Queen could tell the difference." Artimas stared off into the distance, intense in his thoughts. 

Luna stared at him with wide eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"I think we have been granted yet another way out." He sucked in a breath before turning back to her. "I will try and find the girl, heaven knows where she has gone. I doubt she would have gone to her chambers to the seamstresses as Queen Serenity had told her. If she truly is not Serenity, then she will have no idea where it would be anyhow. Keep silent about the matter, if anyone questions, say she went ahead of you in a Jupitarian shuttle. Then we must meet together with the girl." 

Luna nodded, weary eyes more alert with their understanding, and then he cut off the connection and went off in search of the enigma girl. 

His venturing seemed in vain. An hour later, as dusk arrived with its deep blue tones, he gave a frustrated sigh. He knew the palace well, but it would take days for a thorough search of the grounds. He dismissed the rooms that were occupied or used often, keeping to the darker ones. It narrowed the choices down, but there were still far too many left.

And of course, she could have found her way out and scampered into the night back to wherever she came from. If that was so, how could they search for her without any notice? And a discreet search of the kingdom would take days or weeks, time that they didn't have an explanation for the Princess's absence. 

His irritation grew as he sailed down another pale corridor washed with shadows that the torches did not reach. If only the girl were still there! He rubbed his temple, pausing by an open window that let in the evening breeze and stared out. "Selene, help us," he murmured. 

A meow called behind him and he turned to the white cat sitting with it's discerning silver eyes cast on him. Artimas stared at it, as if questioning. 

A moment later, the cat rose and patted down the corridor and Artimas followed. One pathway led to another, and he let his direction solely up to the cat. After weaving through the palace for moments on end, he began to wonder at his faith in the cat. Was he following it in vain? 

But then the cat slipped into the old ballroom of the less used sector of the palace. Truly a cavernous place with the darkness flitting through it with only soft tones of blue from the outside. Really a blessing the cat was white, he mused as he trained his eye on the pale color that moved on the shadowed floor. It paused and Artimas could clearly see its silver eyes peering through the night. 

Perking its head to one direction, it went to move again, slipping around to one of the other entrances. The sound of trickling water reached his ears, and he recalled the fountain in the concave of the wall. They were getting closer to it. Small white flowers that spread across the ivory covering the fountain winked in the darkness as the silver light from the earth cast its glow upon them. 

As the cat scurried, he realized they were heading to the fountain and not to the other entrance. He studied it closer, relying less upon the cat for direction. Something was besides the fountain. He strained his eyes, unable to tell. But the certainty rose within him and he left sight of the cat to hurry to the crumpled form. 

A pale light fell from a high window, and he could see the girl's silver face in its glow, its lovely features serene in sleep. He breathed in as he sunk to his knees. How could one so resemble another? Who was this girl?

Careful not to wake her, he slipped his arms beneath her and rose. Thoughts flowed as freely in his mind as the water of the fount. What would this girl be like? What would her reaction be? He feared from earlier her bewildered demeanor, just now fully understanding it. Would she accept the responsibilities he was about to lay upon her? He could only pray. With a straying glance at her face, he walked back into the shadows. 

The white cat leaped onto a ledge that was bathed in Earthen light, clutches of ivy and periwinkle flowers entwining around its chosen spot. Silver eyes, alight amidst the darkness peered after the form of the man with the girl within his arms. It turned as if content with its job and busied itself with licking its paw.


	4. Chapter Three

The Switching of a Princess

CHAPTER THREE

By Star

* * *

Hi everyone. Chapter three has been sitting on my computer for awhile so I just revised it a bit and am sending it in. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! I'm still trying to get used to my new tablet. ^o^ Enjoy!

* * *

Luna paced the garden the balcony and steps of the room had led to. Her curled fingers hovered by her lips in her distress, eyes alert and ever averting to the room she had left. Oh dear, she would work herself into a frenzy. But her heart continued its rapid beats and her mind its endless worrying.

She preferred the sky's velvet blue, scattered with stars, to the buttery glow of candles and lamps in the room, but she was impulsed to return and watch the sleeping girl. When she had first set eyes on her, her stomach fluttered. It was as if seeing the dead princess alive and well within a peaceful slumber. 

Tears struck her eyes at the images of the fallen princess in the darkened corridor. It was still fresh in her mind, raping her of any ability to concentrate. Her nerves were frayed, arms still randomly shivering despite the warmth her robes gave her. She turned and swept back down the path she had come, idly waving away the slight silver butterflies that fluttered too near to her troubled form. 

She paused at the sound of steps and turned to see Artemis standing on the balcony. He nodded at her, expression set. "She's awakening," he said and walked back into the room. 

Luna wasted no time and fled up the marble steps and through the billowing silk curtains, hurrying to Artemis's untroubled side as he stood by the bed. 

Her chest heaved and she threw him a sidelong glance. "How can you be so bloody calm?" she demanded, breathless, before turning back to the golden haired beauty that stirred beneath the enveloping covers.

Serena sighed and twisted in the bed, mind fogged and thick with sleep. Something bothered her though. Visions of a garden, a white cat amidst the leaves with discerning silver eyes, a regal woman, a dark cavernous room. Fragments she couldn't quite make out until she persisted to remember. As she did, her eyes peered open, and she stared disorientedly into an alabaster room lit by a warm yellow glow. She breathed in deeply, something fluttering in her stomach as she fought for where she was. But the last she could remember was curling beside a fountain. 

Her gaze wandered from the alabaster ceiling and her breath caught as she saw the two people staring down on her. Her mouth dropped open, words lost in her throat. An elegant woman with midnight hair stared with worried hazel eyes, a slender hand hovering by her chin. The other was the enigma white man from earlier. 

Her heart gave a jumping bean pulse in her neck as she pushed herself up from the drapery of covers. Was she dreaming? Was that it? This was all a bunch of nonsense! Poppycock. It couldn't be real. The white cat, the gardens of the Shai Cathdrun, this man, meeting the Queen, everyone speaking and acting so odd. All of a sudden being in a cavernous white bed. She swallowed, shivering lightly at a cool breeze that came through a balcony and billowing curtains. She looked to her lap. A dream. It had to be a dream. She stared right at the man and woman who stood expectantly over her. And they were a dream too, she thought in a dazed manner. Oh yes… a dream. Convinced it was so, she turned her head away from the figments of people and slipped out of the bed, eyes glazed and mind murky. A dream never made sense, and this certainly didn't.

Luna and Artemis shared a confused look at the girl's unusual response. She padded in bare feet across the floor as if she didn't see them, looking at the majestic room with lost blue eyes that didn't quite seem to comprehend it. 

Artemis straightened and walked up to the girl. She didn't acknowledge him. He rested his hand on her shoulder, biting his lip against calling her Serenity. "Are you alright?"

Serena's gaze drifted to the man, almost searching in their blue depths. "I'm dreaming," she whispered. 

Artemis' eyes softened at the girl, his voice gentle as he insisted, "No, you are not dreaming."

The girl bit her plush pink lip, brow furrowing as if his words brought her distress. And that they very well did, he reflected. She shook her head, glancing over to Luna's hesitant form. "Where am I?" 

Luna twisted her hands together and stepped forward. "You are in the Royal Palace. This is the," she looked to the white bed and then back, "Princess Serenity's bedchambers."

"The—" Serena's mouth jammed shut as she looked around with bewildered eyes. She sucked in a breath. "I want to go home." 

Artemis stepped forward and lightly began guiding her back to the bed. "Please, if you would—"

Serena wrenched herself from his lax hold, staring at him with stern azure eyes. "I want to go _home_." She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. "Nothing makes sense here. I want to go home. Please."

Luna walked over, eyes searching and eager. The girl had said _home._ "Who are you?" Artemis laid his hand over Luna's arm, as if to stop her from mentally and physically from going where she was going. 

But the girl stared at them, shaking her head. "Only Serena Grainger, an orphan at the Sulveny Home." Her tone of voice was clear in its underlying message. _I am but a lowly girl, why am I here?_

Luna bit her lip and turned to Artemis. He though seemed withdrawn, murmuring Serena, as if too finding the irony in not only did this girl resemble their princess, but had a name in likeness as well. The whole situation was strange, Luna marveled. No wonder the girl believed it to be a dream. 

Artemis lifted his head to the girl with speculative gray-blue eyes. "Have you ever seen the Princess Serenity," he paused," Serena?"

Her brow scrunched and she shook her head slowly. "No… I don't believe I have seen any of the Royals… well, at least before today."

"Yes. Well then perhaps… you should see something." He met Luna's stare with a nod.

* * *

Serena stepped back with a gasp, staring at the portrait. The similarities were startling, frightening even. The oil painting was a battlefield of the mellow light of Artemis' torch and the light of the Earth, as if they were the element of fire and ice themselves. The porcelain face of a girl her age stared back at her, and she self-consciously touched her own smooth skin of her face. Sooty eyelashes framed dueling blue eyes and Serena shut her eyes. She had already noted the golden tumble of hair. Her hand touched a lock of her own and her eyes peered at it.

"It cannot be true," she breathed, looking back to the painting, her eyes catching on the crescent moon symbol upon the girl's forehead and the drapery of silver skirts and robes. 

"It is," said Artemis' subdued voice from behind her. 

She turned and looked at them with baffled eyes. "But _how?_" she cried.

"I'm afraid we do not know how, Serena. But these aren't just a few similarities. You resemble her in every way."

Serena lifted her head with a voice dazed with a new realization. "You thought I was the princess."

"Yes," Artemis confirmed.

"I—," Serena bit her lip, "Well, now that you know I'm _not_ her… I can go home. Right?"

"I'm afraid that it is not that simple," Artemis said.

Unease rolled within Serena like a sea. "If this is about me going into the Shai' Cathrdrun, I'm sorry!" she cried out on a desperate impulse. "Please. I will never do it again!" 

Luna looked at her, startled, and then quickly strode over and clasped her hands over the fretting girl. "Oh no, dear, it is nothing like that!"

Serena paused, then gave a searching look to both Luna and Artemis. "I don't understand… What else—" her voice dropped, melting into pure confusion.

"It might be best if we leave for a different room for this," Artemis said. 

Serena hated the shared glances between the two as they led her through the dark corridors but she stayed silent. She huddled in the enveloping robe that Luna had draped over her as they had left the room. Her eyes kept straying to the silver loops and flowering designs on the white material and her touch kept marveling at the silky countenance. It still didn't seem real. None of it. The robe was only one more thing her mind seemed to dub as an element of a dream. 

Reality was simple beige material, neither coarse nor soft, rubbing against her skin, or at best, her worn lace dress. But she was still wearing that dress, she acknowledged. 

__

Reality mixed with the dream. 

She blinked, dragging her gaze back to the two people as they stopped by the ornate double doors that Serena recalled as the room the came from, the princess's bedchambers. 

Artemis let her slip in first, then Luna. He paused by the door, as if checking for the unwanted presence of another, before coming inside.

By her side, Luna took in a long breath, her lips wobbling to a smile in her direction as she gestured to one of the cavernous couches in the room. Serena sat down, and discarding propriety or the fact that these were esteemed people of the palace, she curled her cold feet under her legs and said, "well?" 

Luna sat beside her, but Artemis began pacing before them both. "Something terrible has happened today. Something no one but Luna, myself, and a few select others are aware of." He met her gaze directly. "The Princess was assassinated."

Serena gasped before she was aware of it, startled eyes swimming with horror. Both Luna and Artemis stared at her stiffly as the reactions crossed her face. "The Princess Serenity?" she said, voice weak in her dread. Even the peasants of the land far understood the importance of the prophesied princess. Despite her infamous nature, she was their hope for a future. Her eyes began to drift down when Artemis spoke again.

"Luna and I beseech you to parade as Serenity."

Her eyes shot back, all of the chaos of the past events smashing back. "What?" Her tone announced her bewilderment on a whirl of speech.

Artemis cast her leveled gaze, hands clasped behind his back with his pale face serious. Despite it though, she questioned, "This is not a joke?"

Luna reached her hands over and enveloped Serena's own that twisted and fumbled in her lap. Serena took in a breath, looking into the woman's pleading hazel eyes. "Please Serena, dear, consider this. I understand that you have trouble comprehending everything. I can't believe it's happening at times, either. But it _is_. Oh Serena, it is. If word got out right now that the Princess is dead… The consequences could _ruin_ this kingdom, your home."

Serena kept trying to breathe through her tightened chest, brow furrowed as her fingers dug into her lap. She stared into the fireplace. "For how long?" 

"Just until a discussion can be made with the council and we find a way to approach the future and of presenting this to the kingdom," Artemis assured.

Her head whirled, almost painful in its turning. This was insane, was her one numb thought. An overwhelming desire to leave clutched her. She had to see Sammy, Maman, the home. 

Reality.

She jumped up from the couch, a sharp, "No," on her lips. Her muscles felt weak but without turning her eyes on either of the two, she rushed to the end of the room and down the steps that came from the balcony to manicured gardens. The gardens seemed so different from the Shai' Cathrdrun, not wild or free, just a sculpture of green. She took in a panicked breath of the night air that drifted with scents of dew and flowers. She paused as Artemis called her name, but quickly kept going, winding her way through the shadowed paths. 

She gritted her teeth, flustered with her surroundings, the absurdity of it and her lack of knowing which direction to turn. Her steps were aimless, but she kept jogging one way and then the next, chest heaving and eyes desperate. She had to escape it all. But then she stopped, realizing the part of what she was running from was draped over her very shoulders. The white robe hung open, swooping sleeves enveloping her slim arms and the tail sweeping over the pebbled path. 

Take it _off_.

But even as the thought came, her hand clutched at its collar. The material was soft… softer then anything she had ever worn before. It was warm, and covered her like a safe blanket. Bloody, how could this happen? Her chest twisted as she stood there. The robe covered her worn lace dress that no longer reached past her ankles. 

A meow drifted to her ears and her eyes widened as she turned to the white shadow that sat on the pathway before her. The cat, she thought in a daze. "Will you show me the way out of here?" she asked, not even feeling shame in it. This cat wasn't like others. 

After a moment it stood up and padded past her, and without hesitation, she followed. When it turned, she turned. Relief washed through her, loosening her muscles and lifting her spirits. Soon she would be back at the home, hugging Maman tightly and apologizing. Though she couldn't tell the woman what happened. No, definitely not. She would push its memory away and go upstairs and snuggle in her humble bed, thankful for the thin mattress and worn hand-stitched quilt. It was home--reality and a comfort zone for her bewildered mind. She had stumbled into an alien territory, and would never do so again. Of course… how could she forget the assassinated princess? It was news that would effect everyone. Could she keep it from Maman and Sammy? Surely, it would be announced within a few days to the public though. 

It'd be like holding a nightmare and not being able to tell anyone. How would she sleep tonight knowing what she did? She grimaced, pushing her attention towards the cat ever before her. And then she stopped short and felt like strangling the feline.

It led her back to the balcony! She gave a silent cry, unable to do anything as the cat skittered into the shadows without a trace. The cat gave her direction, but now she was lost more then ever, unable to move from where she stood as she stared at the dim yellow glow from behind the transparent curtains. What was she to do? 

She took in a settling breath and crept up the stairs to peak into the room. Maybe if she saw what Artemis and Luna were now doing… She gasped, stepping back and darting behind a crevice in the wall as Luna walked towards the balcony. She watched the woman stride to the parapet, arms wrapped around her richly clad form. Worn hazel eyes stared into the clean gardens, just as lost she had felt. Serena's posture softened.

Luna's lips were tight, her cheeks hallowed in fatigue. What happened next surprised Serena. Tears formed and crept out of the woman's eyes, even as a polished hand rubbed them away with a stubborn swipe. 

Serena stepped forward, words locking in her throat. Calling this woman simply Luna seemed deeply inappropriate despite it was the only names they told her. She pushed calling the woman's name away, and instead said, "I'm back." Simple and unsure. 

Luna's head perked and then snapped around to stare at Serena with a gaping mouth. And then---an action that Serena would have dubbed absurd for this woman---she wrapped her arms around Serena. It helped. Somehow, the warm embrace from this woman so much higher in station than she washed away her fear of the situation, calmed the babbling thoughts in the back of her mind. And then she leaned her cheek against the woman's shoulder and sighed with her eyes warming over.

The slender arms around her tightened briefly and Luna took in a collected breath. "I truly am sorry," she murmured. "I don't wish to bring you into this, but—"

"I know," Serena interrupted, voice gentle and reassuring. "I know." 

Luna brought her head back to look at Serena. "Does this mean you will do as we ask?"

The voice was so quiet, filled with understanding at any decision Serena may have but a gentle pleading as well. Serena bit her lip and looked at her through a helpless gaze and with lift of her shoulders. "How could I pretend to be Princess?" she asked. "This world is alien to me. I'll be so lost."

A smile played along Luna's lips, seeming to ease the sharpness of her face in a calming wave. "That's where you will have Artemis and me to help you." And then she pushed back a golden curl of Serena's hair, one arm laying on her back to guide her back into the room. Artemis wasn't in the room Serena found, and was glad of it. 

Almost as if she was in a trance, she let Luna help her into a silk nightgown that slipped over her like cool jade. A strange calmness hung within her. She didn't know she could feel that way if she came back to this absurd place. Neither Luna or her spoke a word, all movements like a quieter dream to Serena. Still so strange, but a calm and safety with no chaotic thoughts storming her mind. 

She crept onto the enveloping bed with pounds of plush silken blankets. Luna brought them over her shoulders and smoothed away Serena's hair with a quick and tender kiss to her forehead. And then she left and Serena stared at the candle by the bedside as sleep drifted around her.


End file.
